universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Spitter Turret
"Get those base defenses up! I want Spitter Turrets around the perimeter." -Orlok the Eternal The Spitter Turret is the Hierarchy's main anti-surface defensive emplacement. Spitter Turrets are also able to be upgraded into Desolater Turrets General Spitter Turret is composed of a thin metal frame surrounding a metal rod. At the top of this rod is a glowing sphere containing its ammunition and the turret's three-pronged barrel. The Spitter Turret fires powerful streams of some sort of radioactive substance at enemies, but due to its firing arc faster enemies can evade its blasts. The beam is said to be very painful, and as a result the turrets are a favorite of Kamal Re'x the AbductorSpitter Turret tooltip When upgraded, Spitter Turrets vent radiation into a small radius around them, providing some protection from melee units (such as the Novus Blade Trooper) and healing nearby Hierarchy infantry. Campaign Spitter Turrets appear in nearly every level of the campaign and prove a hindrance to the players advance. The first of these turrets is encountered during Colonel Moore's rescue of The President, firing on fleeing civilians. Moore dispatches this turret with a grenade before continuing on. Later, Orlok used some of these Turrets during his assault on the remaining human "radiation weapons" (nuclear warheads) to protect his base from a Human counter attack while his forces built up. Tactical Application Spitter Turrets are excellent at dishing out damage to groups of enemies but due to its beam's firing arch it isn't as good at dealing with single targets or speedy units. Another slight drawback is the turrets lack of armor. (though this can be remedied with repair Saucers) Once upgraded, Spitter Turrets will heal friendly Hierarchy infantry within proximity. This can be used to make a self-healing bullet sponge with Grunts or Lost Ones, providing better protection for the turret and also increasing defense capabilities. The radiation cloud, like that of a bleed-mode Defiler, is indiscriminate in what it damages and will damage non-Hierarchy allies that wander into the Radiation. Another less orthodox method is to set Spitter Turrets up by human buildings and then upgrade them, this will cause a steady flow of zombies to come out while at the same time healing them, of course this only work until the buiding is destroyed. Spitter Turrets are also good for destroying walker hardpoints but only if they are set up in a group. Also, note that spitter turrets have a range that exceeds their sight radius, allowing them to fire further if they have a spotter. Production Method: Built by Glyph Carver Prerequisites: Habitat Walker, Assembly Walker, or Detection Drone Cost: 450 Time: 00:25 Limit: 25 Upgrades Advanced Mutagens Effect: Killed organics become Slaves and last longer Method: Research Mutagen Branch Suite 3 Desolator Turret Effect: Emits a radioactive cloud around the Spitter Turret, allowing it to heal Hierarchy infantry and slowly damage enemies that enter the cloud. Method: Direct upgrade to Spitter Turret Prerequisites: None Cost: 300 Time: 0:15 Fast Ordering Effect: Glyphs carve 25% faster Method: Research Quantum Branch Suite 2 Gamma Radiation Effect: Radiation effects increased by 50% Method: Research Mutagen Branch Suite 3 Hierarchy Structures Category:Hierarchy Units